Love Between Friends
by Damus Daemon Dragon
Summary: The gang go to an amusement park and things happen. This is my first Weekenders story I hope you like it. Lor X Tino. Ch. 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any Weekenders characters.**

**Love Between Friends**

**By: Damus Daemon Dragon**

It was a dark cold night in Bahia Bay. Tino was sitting in his room trying to do his homework. Tish was asleep in her room. Lor was sitting in her room still doing her homework. And Carver was still procrastinating. Tomorrow was Saturday and they were all trying to get their homework done before tomorrow so that they could share Saturday and Sunday together.

Saturday Morning

Tino was excited to learn that a new ride at Tesla Park was opening today. When the gang got to Tesla Park the new ride was a newer version of the Tunnel of Love. Immediately Tino was unhappy to find this out. But for some reason Lor seemed extremely happy. Tino figured it was because she was seeing herself and Thompson together on the ride.

Tino: So what do you think about the new ride Lor?

Lor: I can't wait to go on it.

Tino: Really? With who.

Like he didn't already know the answer to that one.

Lor: It really doesn't matter who, but it would be cool if you would go on it with me.

Tino: Really?

Lor: Yes, let's hurry before Tish and Carver get back from the concession stands.

Tino: Ok.

While on the ride Tino just sat there not knowing what to do.

Lor: Tino your awfully silent is something wrong.

Tino: No, it's just that I've never been on a romantic ride with you before.

Lor: Sure you have, what about the Ferris Wheel.

Tino: Yeah but I mean when it's just the two of us.

Lor: Well what do you want to do?

Tino: I don't know.

Lor: Well here let me start.

Tino: Ok.

While they were in the dark Lor kissed Tino right on the lips. It took Tino completely by surprise. After the kiss was over Tino asked Lor why she did that. And she told him that she has always wanted to kiss him but never had the courage.

Meanwhile back at the inside of the entrance to the park Tish and Carver were looking everywhere for Tino and Lor.

Tish: Where do you think they could have gone.

Carver: I don't know. But I know where they ain't.

Tish: Really where is that.

Carver: On that new Tunnel of Love ride.

Tish: You're right they would never be caught on that ride.

Carver: At least not together.

Tish: True, so true.

Little did they know that Tino and Lor were sneaking up behind them.

Tish: Aaaaahhhhh

Carver: What is it.

Tish: Something is on my shoulder.

Carver looks at Tish's shoulder to find Tino's hand on it.

Carver: It's just Tino and Lor, Tish so stop screaming.

Tino: You should have seen your face.

Lor: Yeah it was priceless.

Carver: You know they're right.

Tish: I know, I know.

Soon Tish, Carver, Tino, and Lor were walking towards the rollercoaster.

Tish: So what was keeping you and Tino?

Lor: Well we went on the new ride.

Tish: You all were supposed to wait for us.

Lor: But there would have been no point to wait.

Tish: But Lor we always go on the rides together.

Lor: Yeah but this ride only seats two.

Carver: Really? What kind of ride is it.

Tino: It's a new tunnel of love ride.

Carver: Isn't that kind of mushy.

Tino & Lor: Yeah.

Tish: So do you get to pick who you ride with?

Tino & Lor: Yeah.

Tish: So Lor let me guess you went on the ride with Thompson.

Carver: And Tino you went on the ride with Tasha.

Tino & Lor: No, not really.

Tish & Carver: What do you mean not really.

Tino & Lor: We rode with each other.

Tish & Carver: What?

Tino: Well you see what happened was, that Tasha and Thompson was nowhere to be found so we went with each other instead.

Tish: Really? Lor is he telling the truth?

Lor: No. He isn't telling the truth.

Carver & Tish: Explain.

Lor: I just really wanted to go on the ride with Tino.

Tish: How come?

Lor: Do I have to.

Carver & Tish: Yes.

Lor: Ok. Look I really, really like Tino but I never made a move because I was afraid it would ruin the friendship. But I asked him to go with me, and he didn't say no. So I rode with him.

Tish: Is that all you did.

Lor: No during the dark part of the ride, I kissed him.

Tish and Carver look at Lor dumbfounded.

Tish: Why would you do this?

Lor: Because I like Tino, no I love him.

Tino: Really? You love me.

Lor: Of course I do.

Tino: Then if it's ok with the group I would like to ask you a question.

Tish and Carver: This isn't going to ruin all of our friendships is it.

Tino: No.

Tish and Carver: Then it's alright with us.

Tino: Lor will you be my girlfriend.

Lor: You betcha.

The four friends walked off towards the pier. Tino and Lor holding hands all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Between Friends**

**2**

"Hey Tino here so what do you guys think about Lor and Me. Pretty cool huh. Hey look here comes the rest of the guys."

Tino: Hey guys what's up.

Lor: Hey Tino.

Tish: Hey Tino.

Carver: Yeah what's up man.

Tino: So Lor you still on for tomorrow night.

Lor: Of course I am.

Tish: Just curious what are you doing.

Tino: Well we were thinking about going on that tunnel of love ride again, why?

Tish: Just wondering.

Carver: After yawl's date then what?

Lor: Why the sudden interest in what we do?

Tish: Like I said just wondering.

Lor: Oh okay.

Carver: Will you guys be free on Sunday?

Lor and Tino: Sure.

Tish and Carver: See you on Sunday then.


End file.
